


Bonfire

by Darky_Parky



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Chaos, Drabble, Fire, One Shot, Panic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: H̵̬͆e̶̝̽ ̶̣̓ȟ̶̼ả̷̻s̸͙̈́ ̷̡̐r̵̈́ͅë̵̻́ṫ̴̨u̸̟̓r̸͔̈́n̸̾ͅḛ̷͂d̵̟̋ ̶̳̿ẅ̶̯ḥ̷̌e̸̚͜n̷͍͋ ̷͉͊ẇ̴̘e̶̤͒ ̵̛̮l̵̡͝e̸̥ḁ̴̅s̴͕̏t̸͓͛ ̸̢͐ḙ̸̚ẋ̴̨p̷̠͘e̸̬̋c̵̞̚t̶̙͌e̷̟̽d̷̞͘ ̵̻͑i̵̳͝t̴̖̿.̸͕͑





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I decided to write based on what happens to the fandom after Sean's Shenanigans. I hope you enjoy!

Brightly colored screens. Feeding the audience what they think they need. A fire is starting, but we are well aware. Watching every pixel before it disappears. A fire is starting, but we are. . . unprepared.

Eleven o'clock. That's when it all starts.

Watching the time as it slowly runs out. Trouble is brewing in this community that is larger than any town. As the video concluded and Jack disappears - the sirens began. A bonfire is near.

The laptop closed with a slam and with that the artist jumped out of her chair. She ran for the door, pulling on her jacket. She needs to get out of here before the fire spreads.

Outside you could have said it to be the gates of hell. People were scrambling, yelling, haunted by the tale that was just unveiled. Predictions and hopes and fears being shared by the screams.

The girl's jacket got caught and she had to tear some seams. She had no time to stop. The bonfire was starting.

The glow of the fire illuminating the dark streets as people ran about and screeched. It was getting hotter by the second - the girl had to abandon her jacket.

Run. Run. And keep running. Ignore the horror all around. Ignore all the people's shouts. Ignore the heat and the sweat. Ignore the bonfire that is glowing brighter than a sun set.

The girl made it to the edge of the community, she was almost free. But then he came in between.

The one that caused the spark. The one that created the scorch marks. The one who held the match.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he aimed his weapon to a nearby tree. Once he pulled the trigger the fire will be set free. 

The girl couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She just watched as this happened.

Because that's all we can do.

Watch.


End file.
